edfandomcom-20200215-history
Boys Will Be Eds
"Boys Will Be Eds" is the 13th episode of Season 3 and the 65th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds, Kevin, and Jonny compete for the attention and affections of Nazz after they become infatuated with her. Plot Jimmy is running around a yard, being chased by Rolf's goat, who is hankering for a bite of the sandwich that Jimmy just purchased from the Eds' sandwich stand. While Jimmy runs for his life and Rolf chases his goat, the other guys stand by, laughing at Jimmy's predicament. Eventually, though, a piece of bologna slips out of Jimmy's sandwich and lands on his feet, and when he slips on it, he takes a tumble, allowing Victor to start chowing down on the sandwich Jimmy is still holding. The hilarity doesn't end there, as Sarah arrives with a tennis racket that she uses to injure Rolf, despite him trying to help Jimmy. At this point, even Edd is laughing, but the mirth stops when Nazz arrives and starts to lecture all the young boys (except Jimmy and Rolf) about how they should treat Jimmy better. Of course, this sudden silence is not due to reverence for Nazz's words, but rather for her beauty, especially as today she looks incredible. Upon realizing that she's lost their attention, however, Nazz gives up, and she, Sarah, and Jimmy go off to play some baseball. A few moments later, Kevin and Jonny cotton on to what Nazz suggested, and follow her swiftly, with the Eds bringing up the rear at a more leisurely pace. Later that afternoon, a pickup game is going on, although it's moving quite slowly, as the pitcher and all the fielders are distracted by Nazz's beauty. In fact, the only ones paying any attention to the game are Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz, as even the three fans watching from the fence are focused on Nazz. Suddenly, though, a wild swing from Jimmy sends his bat flying, and by chance it hits Eddy. Nazz goes over and invites them to join, and Ed gladly agrees. There are now three more fielders in addition to Jonny. Of course, Kevin is the one pitching, and Sarah is in the catcher's spot. The batter is Nazz, and Kevin's first pitch is weak. To compensate, he serves up a fastball that bounces off of Sarah's equipment and into the field of play, making it look like Nazz hit it. Sarah is still the only one actually playing, though, as the fielders outright ignore the ball, allowing Nazz to round three bases without any trouble. Fed up, Sarah finally has the ball and is standing on home plate, but even this doesn't work, as a cheating Jonny grabs the plate and holds it up so that Nazz can tag home. All the guys declare her safe, but then get into a fight over who gets to pitch next, prompting the girls and Jimmy to leave in disgust. Seeing this, Kevin believes that Nazz thinks he's a dork, and angrily goes off to get some backup to help him with his affections. Kevin meets up with Rolf on his farm for help. At first, Rolf refuses, but it soon turns out that this was only a joke, and he'd be only to happy to help out a friend in need. As soon as he goes off to show Kevin what he has in mind, the Eds tumble out of a hiding spot. At first, Eddy is about to reveal his plan for wooing Nazz to his friends, but it soon occurs to him that such romantic notions are best attempted alone. Edd realizes that his friends will be of no help, and that in this situation at least, the Eds are all on their own. Later, Rolf and Kevin find Nazz and present her with a gift: Victor. After a somewhat confused reception of the gift, Rolf decides to sit aside and watch the proceedings unfold. He is not disappointed, as Eddy arrives, bumps Kevin out of the way, and shows off a shiny red shoe. Edd then arrives with a case full of dental products, but is bumped out of the way by Kevin, who offers her his hat. Slightly creeped out, Nazz refuses all the gifts and backs away, straight into Ed, who shows her a picture he drew of her on his stomach. Things only get worse for her from that point on, as all the guys surround her and offer her things, ranging from oatmeal to bricks to toilets to bikes to feathers to smoothies. Eventually the pressure becomes too much, and she breaks out of the pack screaming and running for home. Kevin chases after her, but the Eds stay behind, disappointed that all of their plans failed. That night, Eddy leads his friends to Nazz's house with his new, last-ditch plan. Edd is unsure that this will work, but Eddy is able to convince him otherwise, and shoves him into a beam of light coming from Nazz's window. Ed is truly the one to step up, though, introducing a song with his comb and paper, and soon, Edd starts playing the bongos he's been given. Eddy, the vocalist, then steps in and begins serenading Nazz. Soon, it seems that the serenade has worked, as somebody throws the window open, but lo and behold, it seems that the person in question is actually Jimmy, who wishes to join their band on xylophone, an invitation that the Eds quickly and vehemently decline. Trivia *'Goof': When the boys give Nazz presents to impress her, the inside of Jonny's mouth is the same pink color as the sky in the background. *Jimmy's comment when being chased by Victor is a reference to the William Congreve quote "music soothes the savage beast." *In "Hot Buttered Ed," Jimmy's bedroom is on the first floor. In this episode, it is on the second floor. *Nazz reveals she doesn't wear hats, as to not mess up her hair. *The bowling ball microphone from "Hands Across Ed" is used during the Eds' window serenade. *Jimmy reveals that he can play an xylophone. *When Kevin pitches the baseball to Nazz, he throws it underhand as if it were a softball. Typically, baseballs are thrown overhand. *Edd refers to the preserved creature he offers Nazz as a heteropterous. That classifies it as belonging to heteroptera, an insect order or suborder comprising true bugs. Video See also *Nazz *Eds' Sandwiches *Hair Brusher Category:Episodes Category:Season 3